


Back to You

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It bothered Dean more than he anticipated, learning just how much Sam was still affected by the long afternoons left alone at <i>Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie</i>. So when he has the chance to go back and make things better, how can he say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

It was stuck in Dean’s head, the way Sam had tried to act so unaffected by such a minor thing. Only it wasn’t minor. In fact, what Dean had done in the past had affected Sam so much he had a lifelong fear of _clowns_. That was simply learning you’d psychologically damaged your baby brother - and this time Dean couldn’t blame it on their father or the real life monsters under the bed. 

Dean hated being reminded just how much he’d fucked up things for his brother and this dose of reality was just a little too much. 

Which is probably why he was here, listening to this crazy proposition in the first place. 

“I’d give you twenty four hours, no more, no less. And you could go back there, finish whatever task is haunting you, then be returned here. No harm, no foul.” 

Dean eyed the witch and paced across the alleyway, tugging the hem of his coat. He shouldn’t even be here listening to this woman. Even if she could do what she claimed, the risks were too outrageous. How could he even trust her? Dean _knew_ better.

“And what, you’d just do this all for no charge?” Dean stopped his pacing and turned to the witch, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Oh there would be a charge,” the witch laughed and shrugged, slipping her hands into her pockets and leaning easily back against the cool brick wall. “You’ll just have to decide if the risk is worth it or not. Some day in the future I’ll call on you, when I need a favor, and you won’t be able to say no but that’s not today. No, today you have the opportunity to go back in time and change everything.”

“How do I know it will even matter?” Dean couldn’t believe he was even considering this and he shook his head. “How do I know that you won’t just send me back and leave me stranded there? Or send me back to England in 1994? You don’t really think I’m this stupid do you?” 

The witch laughed and shifted up from the wall, pulling a compact from her pocket and flicking it open. She muttered words low enough Dean couldn’t decipher them and he stopped trying to when she turned the compact and held it up to him. “Come see for yourself.”

Swallowing thickly, Dean slid a step forward and ducked in, peering at the tiny mirror. Instead of his reflection - that he hadn’t really expected to see - the image of Sam danced before his eyes. Only, it was a much, much younger Sam on his face was clear annoyance. He was ducked down over a book, sitting beneath a sign that said _Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie_. 

“I’ll send you there. Right this minute. And you’ll have twenty four hours to do... whatever it is you want to do. When you return you’ll be in your motel room, safe and sound.” The witched snapped the compact close and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “What do you say Dean? This is a limited time offer.”

“Wait. Hold on. I just have to- I’ve gotta think logically about this.” Dean rubbed along the back of his neck, trying to sort through the pros and cons of going along with this crazy plan.

“One...” The witch flicked out some dirt from under her nails then tucked the compact away. “Two...”

“Jesus,” Dean hissed, his mind flashing with the image of young Sam, annoyed and alone and building a deep rooted anger toward Dean. Then older Sam, terrified of clowns, there for Dean when he needed him but still harboring that silent resentment. Sam could deny it all he wanted but Dean wasn’t an idiot - he remembered how it felt when their Dad had left them stranded somewhere for hours, how could you not build up some resentment?

“Three. Last chance Dean. It’s now or never.”

“Okay, fine. Alright. Twenty four hours. And just- what happens here? The Sam here? What will he think happened to me?” Dean’s frown deepened, he would really only make things worse if he disappeared for a day without telling Sam anything.

“It’ll be like no time passed at all.” The witch shrugged, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “You won’t regret this Dean, trust me. The outcome is going to knock your socks off.” 

With that - before Dean could question any further - the witch stepped forward and slammed her palm hard against Dean’s forehead. 

“Ow. Mother fuc-”

The world tilted, everything faded, and suddenly Dean was sucked back like someone had two fingers buried in his nose and was tugging with everything they had.

~~

“-king Christ!” Dean spat out the rest of the words as if he’d never been moved, as if he hadn’t just been thrown eighteen years into the past. The room spun for a moment longer and Dean extended his arms to both sides, letting everything even out. This was a lot more intense then the time he’d been tossed in the past and seen his mother and father. Or the time he’d been sent to find the phoenix ashes in the old wild west. 

Or even the time when he’d been sent to the really fucked up future.

Damn. Dean’s life was really fucking weird. 

“Excuse me. You’re standing in my way.”

It may have been a long time since Dean heard Sam’s pre-puberty voice but Dean would still recognize it anywhere. His heart leaped up into his throat as his gaze tilted down, eyes fixed on the mini-version of his brother. Sam really had grown so much, though the floppy brown hair was still present and he could still pull off those damn puppy dog eyes.

Dean had forgotten that this was the year things had really changed for him when it came to Sam. It all hit Dean like a fist in the gut now though. Sam was absolutely gorgeous and Dean was still just as weak when it came to his brother. He wanted him now just as he always had, though there was a burn of shame when his cock stirred as Sam’s tongue slid across his plump lips. 

“What the hell is your problem man?” Sam spat, straightening his shoulders like Dean had once upon a time showed him how to do. 

It was just... so god damn adorable Dean couldn’t help but smirk, though he did step back to give Sam room before his brother flipped his shit and started making a fuss. “You all alone here little man?”

Sam eyed him with clear suspicion, his arms curling protectively over his chest. “No,” he finally said - lied - and tore his gaze from Dean. “My brother- my _big_ brother is here and he’ll totally kick your ass if you try anything.”

To anyone else, Dean was sure Sam would sound completely confident in his words but Dean did know his brother better than anyone else. There was an undercurrent of fear - after all, Dean knew the younger version of himself wasn’t really there - and it had Dean softening his stance and stepping back a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was freak his brother out, making the kid think he was some creepy old perv.

“Yeah, right, sorry. Wouldn’t want to piss your brother off or anything.” Dean held his hands up and laughed, dropping them a moment later. “Aren’t you a little old for a place like this?”

Sam’s gaze dropped, his shoulders slumping, and Dean felt the pinch of guilt. He never should have left Sam here so often, no matter what type of _dirtywrong_ feelings he’d been dealing with. Being fifteen years old and finding yourself inexplicably turned on by your eleven year old brother was a hard pill to swallow.

“Yeah well, aren’t you?” Sam shot back a minute or two too late, obviously trying to channel his older brother in his snarky defense.

Dean laughed, tipping his head back and all, and reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair without much thought. “You’ve got quite the bite there huh?”

When Sam smiled it made Dean’s heart flutter and he dropped his hand, inching closer to the boy like he was drawn in, like Sam was a magnet. Of course, it had always been that way when it came to Sam though.

“Well, seriously, what’s some old dude doing in _Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie_ anyway?” Sam huffed, stepping back to drop onto the chair by his table.

Dean watched him for a moment before stepping forward, tugging the chair beside Sam out and sitting down beside him. When Sam just glanced at him, didn’t protest, Dean grinned and propped his elbows on the table. It was weird being back in another of these shops - this time with a definite lack of killing unicorns and octopuses and sharks in ball pits - but not quite as weird as seeing Sam this age once more. Dean couldn’t stop staring, which Sam seemed to figure out after a minute or two without an answer.

“What? You’re seriously freaking me out man.” Sam rubbed his fingers over his face - like maybe there was something there to clean off - and Dean’s cock filled even more when a blush crawled up Sam’s cheeks.

“Sorry. Just... you remind me of someone.” Dean cleared his throat and turned away, looking around the crowded play center. He hadn’t considered how he was going to explain this to Sam but obviously he had to do something, if he really wanted to take advantage of his twenty four hours. “I’ve got... just. I know someone here. Just looking out for them is all.”

“And yet you’re here talking to an eleven year old like some creepy guy who drives a van and offers kids candy out the back door.” Sam mumbled and it sounded a lot like something Dean might have said.

It actually made Dean wonder just how much Sam acted like him whenever he was on his own - or whether he did it anymore. Dean smiled and considered Sam once more, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “Maybe you just seemed like someone who could use some company. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say your brother isn’t really here.”

Once more the hint of the smile fell from Sam’s lips and Dean watched the emotions play across his face. Sam had always been easy to read where Dean was concerned but at this age, it was like Sam was an open book, everything he was feeling fluttered across his features. His sadness - likely from _his_ Dean not really being there, from their Dad off on another of his “business trips” - loneliness, anger, frustration, and hope. Hope... like he was so desperate for some attention that even a random stranger giving him that caused the emotion to build up.

“He’s just busy,” Sam finally muttered, shrugging and staring down at his school book. “And I mean, I’m just his brat little brother, why would he wanna hang out with me?”

“No, hey, come on, I’m sure he doesn’t feel like that.” Dean bit at his lip for a moment to keep from adding more. If he gave up more details now, Sam would probably book it and Dean would have lost all his chances to somehow make this up to his brother. “Brothers, especially older ones, they aways love their younger siblings. Even if you’re apart right now, and if things are getting weird or whatever, it will get better. I promise. One day you’ll be the closest of friends.”

Okay, that might not be entirely true, him and Sam had a lot of problems but at least Dean wasn’t avoiding him any longer. He could even stand being around him all the time and only sometimes had to deal with that awkward moment of being turned on when he shouldn’t be. 

The maybe sort of lie was worth it, especially when Sam’s eyes lit up and his smile grew. “You really think so? You have a little brother?”

“I do.” Dean grinned and nodded, slouching back in his chair. “He’s occasionally a pain in my ass but he’s my best friend and I love him.”

“You love him?” Sam repeated and Dean watched as his smile fell slightly, something big obviously crossing his thoughts. “Oh. You mean like, like how brothers should love each other?”

Back then, when those dirty thoughts Dean had about Sam first began, he was so busy avoiding his brother he hadn’t ever considered the idea of Sam returning those feelings. But, the way Sam looked now - almost disappointed as if Dean was going to swoop in and tell Sam it was okay to want his _brother_ in different ways - suggested maybe Dean hadn’t been alone in those crazy little thoughts.

It sent hope soaring through Dean in a way he hadn’t ever thought he’d feel and he looked at Sam in a completely different way. Part of Dean had thought he wouldn’t tell this Sam who he was, he would just get the message across that his older brother loved him no matter what and hopefully that would make a difference. Now Dean saw a whole new opportunity and he didn’t even know where to begin.

“Listen... Sam...”

“How do you know my name?” Sam sat up straighter, his eyes snapping wide open. “I never told you that.” 

“Shit,” Dean groaned and rubbed along the back of his neck. He’d taught his brother too well, any lie he tried to pull off now would just make Sam even more suspicious. “Okay, look, don’t freak out. I know you’re probably thinking I’m someone your dad or brother would warn you against, some type of monster or something, but I swear-”

“How do you know all those things?” Sam pushed up from the chair, staring hard at Dean for a moment then shoving his books into his bag, zipping it up quickly. “Never mind, I really don’t wanna know. Just, leave me alone.”

Dean sighed, watching Sam weave through the tables to head for the door before pushing up and quickly following. He’d sure fucked everything up real fast. “Wait! Sam, hold up, just listen to me for a second!”

“I said leave me alone!” Sam called over his shoulder as Dean followed him out the front door. “And stop saying my name, it’s creeping me out, you don’t even know me.”

“But I do know you.” Dean quickened his steps until he was reaching out and grabbing Sam’s hand. The boy stopped and spun to face him and Dean stared for a long moment at the sweet flush on Sam’s cheeks. Then he realized how bad holding Sam’s hand would look to anyone passing by and he dropped it quickly, swallowing down the burn of heat inspired by Sam’s soft touch. “This is going to sound... completely insane Sam but trust me, I’m not lying. I’m Dean; I’m your brother, from the year 2012.”

Sam stared up at him with wide, slow blinking eyes for a long minute. Then he scoffed and shook his head. “Did my brother put you up to this? To fuck around with me?” Sam looked around as if he expected the younger Dean to pop out at any moment. “This isn’t funny Dean! I’m not falling for it.”

“Ah you’re giving me too much credit Sammy, do you really think I’d be clever enough to come up with something like this?” Dean laughed, forcing his smile to stay in place even when Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“Don’t call me Sammy. If you’re _really_ Dean then you’d know I hate that. I’m far too grown up for little kid names.” Sam all but pouted, shoving his hands hard into his pockets. 

Dean bit back his smirk, tilting his face away so Sam wouldn’t see the amusement on his features. “Yeah well, since I _am_ your brother, I know that I can still get away with calling you Sammy and you know what? I think you secretly kinda like it.”

“I do not!” Sam swiftly protested, stomping his foot down on the pavement. When Dean glanced back at him with arched eyebrows, Sam sighed and shook his head. “My brother is fifteen years old. If you’re from 2012 that would make you... thirty three. No way are you that old.”

For a moment Dean was impressed as Sam’s fast math skills, then he realized the implication behind Sam’s words and he scowled. “You little brat. I am _not_ old. Besides, if you think I am, you should just see yourself.”

Sam stared at him slack jawed for a beat then huffed and shook his head. “No way. This isn’t- god this is so stupid. I don’t know why you’re trying to do this man but it’s really freaking weir-”

“You have a stuffed animal. A teddy bear,” Dean swiftly interrupted, causing Sam to freeze mid-step as he turned to walk away. “His name was Wesson because you got him when I was first learning to shoot and I explained how the guns were meant to keep you and me safe, so your teddy was going to protect you in the same way. And you slept with him every night until about a year ago when Dad spotted him and threw him out, saying you were too old for stuffed animals. Then you spent a month straight sneaking into my bed and crying every night though you tried to pretend like you weren’t crying, you didn’t want me to know. And after that, it’s when I started making you spend a lot of afternoons here.”

Dean had no doubt about his words, it was one of those memories of his brother he’d never forget, and he knew when Sam turned once more to look at him, the younger version of his brother knew the story well. But this Sam was still young enough that he was only just starting to be introduced to the supernatural stuff, he hadn’t seen near the amount of stuff Dean and Sam of 2012 had. People traveling through time? Yeah, that was still in the _no fucking way_ category. 

“How could you know that?” Sam whispered, taking a step toward Dean, brows furrowing in confusion. 

Before Dean could answer and reaffirm what he’d already said, another voice was calling across the parking lot.

“Sam! What the fuck?”

Dean looked up as Sam spun, both startled to see fifteen year old Dean stepping out from behind the driver’s side of the Impala. It was weird to see the younger version of himself and Dean couldn’t help gaping. He really didn’t remember dressing like such a... tool. Damn.

“Who the hell are you?” The younger Dean was crossing their way now and he looked livid.

Which made sense. Of course Dean was going to freak thinking Sam was talking to some old guy who wanted lord knows what outside a little kids place. Dean glanced down at Sam, wondering what the young man would say - wondering if he was gonna have to run from the younger version of himself who was admittedly a lot more reckless than Dean was now. Which was saying a lot.

“This is Mr. Jacobs,” Sam said easily - _lying_ to his brother which Dean wasn’t sure was a good or a bad sign. “He teaches history. I ran into him inside, today’s his son’s birthday.”

Dean watched the younger version of himself, wondering if he’d buy the story or not. He’d certainly taken on his fair share of identities over the years and hell, it wasn’t like this was even the first time he was face to face with himself - though that had been a lot harder to explain away. So Dean stepped forward and cleared his throat, sliding into his most professional attitude.

“Hey there. You must me Sam’s brother. He mentioned you were coming to pick him up soon.” Dean stepped forward and offered his hand out, waiting to see if this was going to work.

“Right.” The younger him nodded and slapped his hand against Dean’s before fixing his gaze on Sam. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay. Um. I’ll see you later Mr. Jacobs?” Sam asked with enough of a question behind the words that Dean’s heart leaped with hope. 

Maybe Sam finally believed him.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow Sam.”

With that the younger Dean snagged Sam’s sleeve and tugged him off. He was pretty sure Sam was going to get some sort of lecture about who he spent his afternoons with but, if he knew his brother, Sam would have no problem ignoring it. 

~~

It was strange to spend a night alone in a time Dean had already lived in. He stayed at the same motel as the younger him and Sam, feeling only mildly fucked up when he sat outside their window and listened to the familiar bickering. His heart actually ached for that time, when Sam still idolized him, still thought the sun rose and set on him. Sam knew better now.

The following afternoon Dean showed up at _Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie_ way earlier than he knew Sam would. His time was drawing to a close, only a few hours left, and as long as Sam showed up he was certain he would have the chance to fully explain himself. Dean had no idea how it might change things between himself and his brother if he had a chance to apologize but it couldn’t harm anything.

“Where’s the amulet?”

Dean spun, blinking down at the young Sam standing at the edge of the sidewalk and peering up at him. The boy’s fingers were hooked around the straps of his backpack and Dean glanced beyond him, looking for Dean and the Impala, just to be safe. “Where’s your Dean?”

“He had me walk here today.” Sam shrugged and inched a little closer, his eyes dropping to Dean’s neck. “If you’re really Dean, where’s the amulet? You promised you’d never take it off.”

Swallowing thickly, Dean’s hand lifted to graze across the place the amulet once rested. It had taken him ages to adjust to not wearing the necklace and so many times he wished he could go back, take it back, never throw the item away. “It’s a long story Sammy. The amulet... it’s gone. But that doesn’t mean I’m not Dean. How else would I know about Wesson? Or that it was Christmas when you were eight when you gave me the amulet, when you first learned what Dad di- what Dad does. When you learned about monsters. Look me in the eyes Sam, you know it’s me.”

Dean stooped down, allowing Sam to step in closer and their gazes to look. He could tell Sam already believed what Dean was saying, though it stretched the limits of what he’d experienced so far. As Sam continued to stare he inched forward and Dean watched as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as acceptance washed over him and he reached out, trailing his fingers down Dean’s jaw.

“Look how grown up you are,” Sam whispered, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Am I this grown up too?”

“You are.” Dean grinned, leaning into the touch automatically. “Probably shouldn’t be telling you this but you’re actually taller than me by a few inches. Not as strong though.”

At that Sam laughed tipping his head back and stepping in to throw his arms around Dean, hugging him tight. “I’m just glad you’re still... I mean, with the hunting and all... I always get so scared that something will happen to you.”

“Well...” Dean thought over the last few years - over the few months he’d spent in Hell that had felt like a lifetime - and all the other times they’d died or almost died or thought they’d finally lost each other for good. It was really best not to let Sam know those details. “You help me. Together we take down the monsters and you’re there to make sure nothing bad happens to me.”

“You mean we’re like partners?” Sam’s expression lit up, his thumb dragging over a scar on Dean’s jaw curiously. “I’m not just your kid brother?”

“No Sam, you’re so much more than that.” Dean bit back a sigh, hoping the longing wasn’t completely clear in his tone. 

But then, there was the way Sam acted yesterday. That certainly had to mean something. 

“You wanna go somewhere and talk? I know how much you hate this place.” Dean jerked his head back indicating the kiddie restaurant behind them.

If it were possible, Sam’s face lit up even more and he nodded quickly. “Yes please. Um... our - my Dean and mine, I mean - motel is just down the street. We could go there?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Dean nodded and stood and when Sam’s hand slipped into his, his heart quickened. Dean told himself not to think _that_ way but he couldn’t help wondering what if...

~~

The entire walk to the motel Dean dodged questions about their future. He didn’t want to tell Sam too much, didn’t want to screw things up - hey, he’d seen _Back to the Future_ and he nearly lived it, things could get bad if you weren’t careful. But Sam didn’t seem too bothered by Dean not answering. In fact, he actually just seemed thrilled to be having Dean’s full attention and it caused another of those pinches of guilt in Dean’s heart.

He was sort of a shit brother. 

But he’d come a long way from those teenage years and Dean liked to think he was making a lot of progress. Sure he still did things that pissed Sam off but they spent twenty four seven together, that was only natural.

“Why did you start ditching me after I spent all that time in your bed at night?” Sam asked the moment the motel door closed and he flicked the lock.

Dean swallowed thickly and crossed the room, dropping onto the edge of the bed nearest the door, knowing it would be his while their father was gone. “Well um-”

“I mean, I used to sleep in your bed all the time when we were younger. It was never an issue then,” Sam swiftly interrupted, crossing to Dean and dropping beside him, glancing up with sad eyes. “Am I that annoying to you? Younger you.”

Blowing out a slow breath, Dean considered his words and whether the way Sam had acted the day before truly was a sign of something more. He could seriously damage everything if he was guessing wrong, if Sam _didn’t_ feel that way, but well... he’d traveled all this way. Might as well risk it and pray that eleven year old Sam was still forgiving.

“You know how your body started... changing? Recently? You got turned on by things?” God. There was a conversation Dean would never forget having. Judging from the blush on Sam’s face, his brother wouldn’t soon forget it either. “Well, obviously, my body did the same thing. Only... my body, me, I kept having dreams about... you. And getting turned on by them. It freaked me out. So I thought maybe if I put some space between us, I thought it would help those thoughts go away.”

Dean was a little scared to look at Sam but when his gaze slid over, Sam was simply watching him, jaw dropped in surprise. At least he didn’t look disgusted.

“Did it?” Sam finally asked in a whisper and it wasn’t at all what Dean expected to hear.

He gaped down at Sam for a long minute, once more considering his options. Everything was going to change with his answer, he knew it, but lying to Sam had never been an option. So Dean swallowed his nerves and slowly shook his head. “No. It never did.”

Apparently the quiet admission was enough to trigger something in Sam. The boy exploded into movement, twisting to face Dean and slide across his lap. Before Dean could wrap his mind around the fact that this tiny version of his younger brother was on his lap - _jesus_ his ass felt so good on Dean’s thighs - the boy was pushing up and pressing their lips hard together. 

Dean’s heart flipped in his chest, a rush of want surging up through him, and his hands curled around Sam’s upper arms. Their lips slid together, Sam’s clumsy and too wet, and the boy shook enough for Dean to snap back into his senses. He pushed Sam back gently and wet his lips, pulling in the taste of Sam he’d dreamed about for so long. 

“We shouldn’t do this,” Dean whispered though he found himself swaying forward easily, ready to capture the boy’s lips once more.

“Please. Just right now. Then maybe... maybe things will change.” Sam dropped his forehead to Dean’s and looped his thin arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Maybe I’ll be brave enough to tell my Dean that I feel the same. That I want him too.”

Their eyes met and Dean could see the truth behind Sam’s gaze, just how badly the boy _wanted_. He didn’t know how he’d missed it before, except that he spent so much time avoiding Sam he never could have noticed. Now though it was completely clear and Dean had spent a life time denying what he wanted, he couldn’t resist any longer.

Cupping a large hand over the back of Sam’s skull, Dean drew the boy forward and crushed their lips hard together. Sam gasped and Dean took the opportunity to thrust his tongue forward, sweeping along every inch of the inside, eager to taste all of Sam offered to him. His hands felt too large on Sam’s body, the boy overheated and squirming against him, and Dean moaned as Sam began to move his tongue in response, growing more and more confident. 

It had always felt dirty, imagining _being_ with Sam, but this was on a whole new level and Dean was already rock hard in his jeans. 

“Please,” Sam gasped and tilted his head back, moaning as Dean’s lips instantly slid down along his neck. “Please touch me Dean.”

Hearing Sam begging was almost too much for Dean and he slid his hand up under Sam’s shirt, sliding finger tips along the boy’s smooth creamy skin. Dean knew all of Sam’s scars - had stitched up more than half of them - but this body was almost unfamiliar to him, smooth and untouched, perfect. Dean was instantly almost desperate to see Sam completely bare, naked before him.

In a flash he stood and spun, pressing Sam back down on the bed and tugging hard at his pants. They slid off swiftly - obviously a pair of Dean’s hand-me downs - and Dean swallowed thickly at Sam’s threadbare pair of Spiderman briefs. All the air rushed from Dean’s lungs as his fingers hooked under the faded red waistband, tugging up and slowly pulling down. Sam looked far too innocent, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen. 

“Damn Sammy, you look amazing baby.” Dean inhaled shakily and crawled forward along the bed, fingers grazing up along Sam’s calves, over his knees, across his thighs. “So sweet and perfect. Listen to me, you need to promise to do something, you promise?”

“Anything,” Sam gasped and lifted up off the bed to allow Dean to tug his shirt off, raising his hands then letting them drop to Dean’s shoulders as his shirt was tossed across the room.

“Push me.” Dean brushed kisses across Sam’s temple, down his cheek, along his jaw. “Keep pushing until I know without a doubt that you want me. It’ll probably be hard, I might not believe you for a while, but trust me. I’d much rather spend every afternoon with you then leave you sitting at that place alone for hours. I used to drive up the hill and just sit there, stare at the window, long for you.”

“Really?” Sam pulled back and blinked up at Dean, tugging on the edge of Dean’s shirt and working it up his chest. “You really think you, I mean, my you, will want me?”

“I have no doubt that he will.” Dean panted open mouthed against Sam’s neck, his tongue flicking out along the vein before he pulled back and slid down Sam’s body, scattering kisses along his skin. “So you promise you will?”

“Yes,” Sam breathed out the word like a sigh, his body arching up into Dean’s lips.

There was the hint of salt on Sam’s skin, an underlying sweetness, and Dean’s eyes fell closed as he kissed down past his belly button, over to his hipbones, and finally low enough to graze his lips across the few wisps of freshly grown pubic hair. Beneath him Sam trembled and Dean smiled, slipping his hands between Sam’s thighs and spreading them as wide as the boy could go.

“Yes. God yes please Dean. Need more. Never felt- so good. Never felt something so amazing. Yeah, Dean, more.” Sam’s fingers wove through Dean’s hair and tugged then pushed, trying to get Dean lower or his mouth on Sam’s cock - Dean couldn’t tell what Sam wanted most.

All he knew was that he was almost desperate for Sam’s body and the burn of guilt and shame for having _this_ Sam, so small and fragile beneath him, was starting to make him feel a little dizzy. Before Sam could plead any more Dean worked his way lower, sucking the fleshy sac of Sam’s balls between his lip, fitting the entire sac into his mouth. Sam moaned so loud Dean momentarily hoped there was no one in the room beside theirs, just to be on the safe side.

“ _Jesus Christ_ Dean,” Sam groaned and hooked his leg around Dean’s shoulder, his heel digging into Dean’s back.

Dean huffed a laugh and drew back, sliding down and breathing in the heady scent of Sam. His heart was racing as he had to grind his hips down against the mattress just to gain some relief before he absolutely lost his mind.

“What are you-”

Before Sam could finish the question Dean’s tongue slid out, the tip grazing over Sam’s tight, untouched hole in one steady sweep. The boy all but jumped off the bed, Dean’s fingers on his hipbones the only thing keeping him held down. Dean smirked at the string of curses flowing from Sam’s lips - clearly his brother had a filthier mouth than Dean had even realized - and worked his tongue over and over Sam’s hole, willing the muscles to relax.

“Wanna taste all of you baby,” Dean murmured against Sam’s skin, knowing the heat of his breath was causing the shiver that shook Sam’s body. “Relax, let my tongue inside you.”

Dean considered working his fingers up into Sam, spreading him open and _claiming_ him, but that wasn’t fair to his younger self. No the logic didn’t make much sense but he knew it would mean something, that he was Sam’s first. So instead he continued to work his tongue over the tight hole until Sam relaxed enough for Dean to inch just the tip forward.

And that seemed to be about it for Sam.

The pull on Dean’s hair was sharp and Sam called out a cross between Dean’s name and _oh fuck me_. Dean lifted enough to watch the small streams of come shoot from Sam’s rock hard little cock and that was nearly enough to make Dean come in his pants at the sight of it. 

“God, so perfect baby, you have no idea.” Dean shook his head and crawled up Sam’s body, stopping to lap up every inch of the rapidly cooling come. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here. I only have twenty four hours. And soon you need to head back to Plucky’s. Wouldn’t want your Dean being upset at you. But things will be okay now, right?”

“I promise I’ll push until you tell me how you want me.” Sam smiled sleepily up at Dean, tugging him in for a long brush of lips. “You don’t want me to get you off?”

“Not sure we have the time now.” Dean laughed thickly. The idea of little Sam’s hand around his cock sounded far better than it should but Dean already felt like he’d tainted the boy’s innocence too much. “Just gotta use the bathroom. You keep resting.”

Before Sam could protest - Dean could see the forming words in his eyes - he climbed back off the bed and all but hobbled into the bathroom. Maybe there wouldn’t be much harm in letting Sam jack him off. After all, he’d just made the boy come by working his tongue up Sam’s tight ass, a hand job couldn’t be _that_ much more perverted right? 

Dean rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror, splashing water on his face as he made up his mind. Little Sam needed the confidence booster, something to ensure he spoke with his own Dean.

Just as Dean was grabbing the bathroom handle to head back into the room though, the world began to tilt dangerously. Dean tried to call out to Sam but everything was fading and once more it felt like there was that pull at his nostrils, pulling him back and through some tiny, invisible space and all Dean could do was hold on for the ride.

~~

“Dean?”

It took a long minute for everything to stabilize beneath him and Dean grasped the edge of the bathroom counter, closing his eyes and riding out the wave of dizziness. He took comfort in Sam’s call of his name at least - though his heart quite suddenly ached for the younger Sam that he left alone, naked and still panting on the bed in the cheap motel room. 

That Sam had his Dean though and now Dean had his own Sam back. That was enough to have his eyes opening and a smile growing on his lips.

Somehow through the transportation through time Dean had lost everything but his boxers and his eyebrow arched. Then again, when he’d left this time the day before he was in an alley behind a bar - apparently the details weren’t quite lined up the same.

“Dean? What the fuck are you doing in there? Painting your nails?” 

Dean smirked and huffed a breath, loud enough his brother could hear the annoyance. “Yeah yeah hold your horses Sammy. It’s not like we’ve got some big dat-”

He cut off sharply as he tugged the bathroom door open and stepped out, eyes instantly zeroing in on Sam, naked, up on all fours on the one bed in the motel room. For some reason, it took Dean longer to accept the _one bed_ thing than anything else. Until of course Sam twisted back to give him a wide grin and wiggled his ass in a way that could only be described as inviting.

“Well? It’s not like I’m gonna fuck myself.” 

“Shit,” Dean hissed and snapped into motion, shoving his boxers roughly down - not really all that surprised to find he was still hard. He almost tripped in his hurry across the room and his body was shaking by the time he crawled on his knees between the wide spread space of Sam’s legs.

Dean couldn’t believe it had worked. Obviously the younger Sam had _pushed_ and now, this. They were together. Dean had no idea how long ago it had happened, what else had changed in the world, where they even _were_ for that matter. But here Sam was, completely slick and open and waiting for him, and all the other questions could wait. 

In one swift thrust Dean entered Sam, bottoming out and gripping his brother’s hips tight. His fingers fit over the curved bone like it had been made for this specific touch and Dean tipped his head back, moaning low in his throat. 

“God yeah, right there Dean. So fucking good. Always better.” Sam instantly rocked his body back to meet Dean’s thrust, not needing any time to adjust to the stretch and burn.

Which meant he either did a great job of preparing himself or they did this a lot. Probably all the fucking time. Dean smirked at the thought and pulled out until just the crown of his cock was lingering at Sam’s puffy red muscles. His brother’s body was so different from the boy’s of a few minutes before - muscles and hard lines and miles and miles of delicious skin - but it was all Sam and always would be and that had Dean’s hips snapping hard forward.

Dean pounded into Sam with an almost brutal force, causing the mattress to squeak in protest and his brother to gasp choke on strangled words. As far as Dean was concerned, this was their first time and he was going to make the absolute best of it. His fingers dug hard into Sam’s hips and he plunged into Sam over and over, groaning as his brother’s muscles clenched tight around his cock each time, causing his pace to stutter.

“So close. Fuck Dean. Please please _please_. Need- need more. Love you so fucking much _Jesus_ Dean.” Sam’s mouth was constantly in motion, the words tumbling out his lips through each quick shaky breath and Dean purposefully aimed for that sweet spot in him with each thrust just to drive him even more insane.

The memory of licking over eleven year old Sam’s tiny virgin hole was still so fresh - _fuck_ the taste was even still there on his tongue - and Dean was far too close to the edge to last any longer. His mind was far too blown to manage words to warn Sam though so he simply fell forward, reaching around to get his hand around his brother’s cock.

One stroke and Sam was calling out his name and a curse - almost just as he had when he was just a boy. That was enough to tip Dean over the edge. He fucked hard into Sam through his release, pumping his brother full and working the come deep. 

“Fuckin’ _christ_ ,” Dean spat, collapsing onto Sam, curling an arm protectively over his well shaped middle.

A beat later Sam collapsed as well, sinking down on the bed with a soft groan. “Damn. Still worked up from before? I swear that guy really was just asking for the time.” 

Dean’s brows furrowed, trying to place what Sam was talking about. It was probably better not to ask. Pressing his lips to Sam’s shoulder, Dean inhaled shakily through his nose as he drew his hips back and fell to the side. “Just claiming what’s mine is all.”

It only mildly surprised Dean when Sam rolled and tucked against Dean’s side, dropping his hand on Dean’s chest, fingers dancing their way up to Dean’s collar bone. “Mmhmm. Cause you’ve never claimed me before.”

“Shut up, you loved it,” Dean grunted and let his gaze settle on Sam.

His brother looked so... happy. Relaxed. Content. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his brother look quite like this before and his heart flip-flopped. Of course he had no idea when the witch would call on him, what she would want, but Dean had absolutely no doubt in his mind that he’d made the right choice. 

This was how they were supposed to be.

“What’s-” Dean choked on his words when he realized Sam was playing with the necklace around Dean’s neck. The _amulet_. It was surprising enough Dean’s eyes pricked with tears and he swallowed thickly to will them back.

“Hey? You okay?” Sam murmured, tugging the blanket over them and sliding up to brush his lips across Dean’s. “You look upset.”

“No I’m...” Dean tugged Sam closer and crushed their lips together, telling his brother everything he was feeling through the hard slide of lips. The hope and love and relief that they could finally _be_ and it had to be so much better. When he broke from the kiss they were both panting softly and Dean smiled. “I’m absolutely perfect.”


End file.
